courtney's world
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: ginger/courtney/miranda love triangle miranda loves courtney who loves ginger 3 secrets 1 day will they find out each or will the girls crumble under pressure?
1. 3 secrets

I'm a girl called Courtney and I have secret, it's about another girl called ginger only she doesn't know it

I'm a girl called Courtney and I have secret, it's about another girl called ginger only she doesn't know it. No one does and I hope no one will I'd be kicked out of my house if anyone knew.

I'm 12 years old not days not months but years and I have a story only it's a bit sad so if you can't stand sadness go away.

The day hope Rogers took over my life was the breaking point.

She ruined me that day and I now know what ginger feels like when I treat her like that so since then ive been trying to treat her nicely but it' hard been the most popular girl in lucky junior high and the only girl who's crushing on another.

……………………

My name is ginger I'm a normal girl and I have a secret but I don't want people knowing because it's about the most popular person in school Courtney. But she has no idea and if I say anything it would weird out the friendship and she won't be like that.

She made me cry today but I stood there and let her embarrass me on front of the class but i ended up running out of class I heard her call me but I ignored the haunting voice and ran away from my life. she's just another girl I try to say but my mind screams at me to stop kidding myself I love her and I know it, but it will never work out.

…………………

I'm Miranda and I'm a right hand kinda girl but I have a secret I like Courtney gripling but she likes ginger. But I can't tell anyone so I don't know what to do I go to counselling and not even they know.

I lie to them tell them everything is fine and I'm fine but everything isn't fine nothing is fine my name is Miranda and I have a secret.

So all 3 girls carry on with there lives and watch from afar, but the question is will the secrets ever get out? Who knows maybe yes maybe no but all 3 girls aren't saying a thing.

But who knows there lives might be changed forever.


	2. the first chapter

There she is, ginger foutley the only person that I go all embarrassed around, I'm courtney, courtney gripling and everyone see's me as a snobby rich girl but in reality I'm just waiting for the right person to come along which gets me wondering why do I

There she is, ginger foutley the only person that I go all embarrassed around, I'm courtney, courtney gripling and everyone see's me as a snobby rich girl but in reality I'm just waiting for the right person to come along which gets me wondering why do I feel this way around ginger.

**Between my pride and my promise  
between my lies and how the truth gets in the way  
the things I want to say to you get lost before they come  
the only thing that's worse than one is none**

I quickly walk down the corridor trying not to stare but I wasn't quick enough and she called my name, sighing I fake a smile and walk up to her. "Hey whats up?" I say not really putting any effort into it but what I hear startles me "hey courtney I need to talk to you alone" ginger says. I look at her confused so she explains" meet me in the girls toilets after school" she walks off. So I stand staring at her dumbly until I hear a familiar voice "come on girlfriend were gonna be late" I look and see it is Miranda.

**I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more awake  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you**

I hate waiting but here I was waiting for ginger to show up, all through school ive been edgy I'm surprised Miranda hadn't noticed, but anyway here I am waiting I stand quietly I can hear a dripping noise coming from somewhere probably under the gray/white sinks the cracks in the pipes are most likely the cause I examine the walls for very faint pink its streaky with water stains and the ceiling isn't any better its whitish with loads of clumps of tissue paper wet with water and rolled up into balls thrown up and left too dry, there's even writing everywhere almost I read one and make out the 4 words Miranda is a….. I can't make out the next word cause its been smudged.

I think too my family and how even though where rich were not close and what they would say if they knew my secret sighing I knew that I would have to let ginger know someday but today I'll let her say what ever she has dragged me here for.

**Graffiti decorations  
Under the sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learned were never true**

I see the door handle moving and hold my breath in case it was the janitor luckily it wasn't because when the door opened ginger walked in and looked out looking both ways then she closed the door behind her.

"Ok you're here good erm... That's good" ginger blurts out looking embarrassed she then looks at me and I blush hoping she doesn't notice. She mustn't have because she walks up to me and grabs my hands, I feel my heart racing and I look to the side and see a mirror and in the mirror i see the look on gingers face of admiration that I give her every time I see her.

**I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind**

I brake contact with the other girl and back away and she looks hurt and starts saying something "Courtney know were not the best of friends but" _but? What are you going too say I want to be more than friends ginger I need you!_ "but I well…. I kind of…erm… "its her turn to look away and she does so I walk up to her and grab her left hand with my right and with my free hand I pull her head up and stare into her eyes then say "ginger you don't need to be embarrassed you know you can tell me anything" while saying this my heart feels like its going to explode every contact with the other girl is making my skin tingle.

Ginger looks up at me and smiles then pulls my free hand away then she quickly puts her free hand on my shoulders and closes the gap between us and our lips touch. I go all light headed and then I close my eyes and intertwine our fingers kissing her back my lungs soon start to burn and we brake apart.

We place your foreheads together and staring into each others eyes we both blush and smile "hehe that was …nice" ginger says I nod and hug her saying "you have no idea how long ive wanted to do that ginger" she hugs me back and then we brake apart still holding hands we walk out the toilets and walk home together.

From behind on of the toilet doors was Miranda she looked mad and marching out she followed ginger and courtney home but kept a fair distance away from them when ginger had gotten too her house her and courtney kissed lightly on the lips and she walked int her house.

While courtney carried on waling and Miranda followed when courtney got home, Miranda called her friend and asked why was she so late courtney unaware that Miranda knew what happened lied and said she'd been kept back with ginger for arguing Miranda then snapped and pushed courtney too the floor pinning her too the floor Miranda started yelling 2you lying bitch I know where you where you.. You where with that ginger girl!" throwing punches at courtney the girl had tears in her eyes and courtney managed to yell at her "why do you care!" then Miranda stops and stares at the rich girl on the floor through her tears getting up she replied "because ..i love you" and she ran off. Courtney getting up she stared after her old best friend and walked into her house slamming the door behind her she ran up too her room crying.

Courtney locked the door and threw herself on the bed crying into the pillows she reached under her pillows and pulled out something the rest of her family didn't know she had it was a pink iPod courtney turned it on and started lisening too her favourite song.

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**


	3. courtney's cry for help

Courtney got up and wiped her tears noticing it was dark out crawling to her window she sat leaning up against the wall staring up to the stars the music filled her ears

Courtney got up and wiped her tears noticing it was dark out crawling to her window she sat leaning up against the wall staring up to the stars the music filled her ears.

She rolled up her sleeves to reveal scarred wrists.

Getting out her hidden blade she pressed it to her wrist and sliced,

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
(unless I try to start again)

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

Looking down she stared at her bloodied wrists fresh tears falling she got up and grabs some black wrist bands not caring if they clashed with her outfit. Last thing she saw before her vision went black was the time 6:25pm

……………………………

Miranda had locked herself in her room and was sat staring at the wall on her bed the tears already dried but her make-up still streaky Miranda hadn't spoken in a while and was shocked about what she did to Courtney. She stood up and walked to her window and started sobbing as she was looking at the stars.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

……………………

Ginger had gotten in and she was in the best mood ever so she ran as quick as she could to her room and spent a while filling in her diary entry and about 1 hours later she looked at the clock noticing the time was 6:30pm and grabbed her phone having Courtney's number she dialled it but strangely her brother picked it up.

"Ah ginger glad you called but Courtney she's locked in her room and won't answer please get over here quick!" "Right I'm on my way" ginger slammed the phone down and burst down the stairs "I'm going out" she called to her mother slamming the door behind her.

The truth hit ginger her bike had broken the summer before and still needed fixing, it had been raining and it had also gotten dark it was winter so it was getting dark on her way home.

Ginger broke into a run while the rain fell.

_Oh god oh god oh god please let her be ok!_

The soaking girl fell and grazed her knee pain shot up her leg and it was bleeding but ginger didn't care she steadily got to her feet and broke out running again only this time every step hurt.

Turning the corner the gripling's house got into view and ginger could make out the figure of Blake standing in the doorway frantically waving at her.

Ginger waved and stopped when she got to him, "where is she?!" Blake pointed and ran up stairs ginger following close behind.

They stopped outside of Courtney's door and ginger shouted inside "Courtney!? Are you ok?" hearing no reply or movement ginger started kicking the door and on the 4th kick it burst open.

All the lights where out and it was eerie quiet, stepping inside the room ginger could make out a figure lying underneath the window.

Quickly rushing over ginger recognised it as Courtney, and called Blake in upon seeing his sister in the blood soaked state she was in he threw up and instead of anything else he quickly dialled 911.

Still holding Courtney in her arms ginger was crying into the blood soaked hair of her friend.

Soon after the ambulance came and took Courtney away but ginger wouldn't let her go and was also complaining about a sharp pain in her foot, so they took both girls and Blake in the ambulance while Louis and Claire had to make there own way to hospital.

In the back of the ambulance Courtney was on a stretcher while ginger was sat in a wheelchair next to her and Blake was sat in a normal chair on the other side of Courtney.

He had tears in his eyes as his sister was hooked up to a life support machine and oxygen tank he noticed ginger had her head resting on the bed and was sobbing.

Earlier the doctor said that when she fell ginger's foot had broken so it was a miracle that she had been able to walk let alone run.

……………………………

Miranda had been out walking and had seen the whole thing shocked and scared for Courtney she ran to the hospital.

………………………….

Holding the blond's hand ginger was only able to hear the beeping of the life support machine and Courtney's shallow breathing,

She closed her eyes and whispered her name ginger then felt the other girl tighten her grip.

Ginger looked up and Courtney's eyes had opened she was smiling but looked weak,

Ginger started sobbing again and Blake threw his arms around his sister who just managed to hug him back before wincing in pain and putting her arms down.

The blond looked at ginger and asked in a shaky voice "ginger where are we?",

"Courtney where in an ambulance" "oh……" ginger noticed that the rich girl looked really upset and couldn't help hugging her Courtney smiled and noticed the bandages on her arms and gingers leg. "Guess I went a bit to far today"

Ginger smiled sadly and knew that courtney would be classed as unstable and would have to go to school counselling.

Grabbing Courtney's hand ginger smiled and then said "Courtney no matter what it is or whats wrong I want you to know I'll always be hear for you"

Courtney looked at her best friend and replied with a small smile and a simple "thanks"


End file.
